Kim Possible: Wonder Woman
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: And the Goddess Hera came to the Queen of the Amazons and said unto her, I will give to you a daughter. And she will have the Beauty of Aphrodite, the wisdom of Athena, the speed of Mercury, the strength of Hercules With her powers she will save the world
1. Prologue

_**And the Goddess Hera came to the **_

_**Queen of the Amazons and said unto her, **_

_**I will give to you, my loyal servant, a daughter. **_

_**And she will have the beauty of Aphrodite, **_

_**The wisdom of Athena, **_

_**The speed of Mercury, **_

_**And the strength of Hercules; **_

_**With her powers and the strength of her heart, **_

_**She will save the world.**_

_**KIM POSSIBLE: **_

**_WONDER WOMAN_**

**Fifteen years ago … **

Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons looked out from the palace nursery to see the damaged remains of her once beautiful city. The Titans' attacks were relentless and she was worried for her people … but that worry barely held a candle to the gift she received from Hera that she treasured above all else. A soft cry came from behind her and the blond headed woman quickly turned and approached the crib.

She reached into the crib and lifted the eleven month old infant into her arms. "It is alright, my sweet Diana," Hippolyta whispered, stroking the infant girl's short red hair as she held her to her breast. "I swear to the goddesses I will never let anything happen to you."

She turned back to view the shattered remains of her beloved city. "Sophie, Donna, come forth." The Queen said, turning to the door of the nursery.

"Yes, your Highness," the two Amazons said coming and bowing humbly.

"Fetch me General Anastasia. It is of the utmost urgency." The Queen ordered, and the two wordlessly obeyed her command.

Hippolyta turned back to her child. "I won't even get to celebrate your first birthday, my darling …" she whispered holding the cooing child close. "I only was allowed to hold you such a short time … It seems like it has been but a day since I watched Hera mold you from the sand at my feet … and told me that you were a child of my faith and love … and for that I will do everything in my power to protect you …" Tears began to fill the queen's blue eyes. "Even let you go."

"You summoned me, My Queen?" the redheaded general walked into the nursery.

"I have a very important mission for you, Sister," the Queen spoke, clinging to the infant so tightly that the child began to whimper. "This is purely voluntary mind you, Anastasia, you need not take this mission should it not be your desire."

Anastasia nodded for her to continue, her blue eyes starting to cloud with worry at seeing the Queen this upset.

"The war with the Titans is taking its toll on our island, sister," the Queen said, fighting hard with all her Amazon strength to keep the tremble from her voice. "It is a violent age for our home, and if asked this just a few years ago I would have laughed, but I feel Man's World is the safer of our nations at this time."

"What are you saying, My Queen?" Anastasia took a step forward in concern.

"I wish for you to leave the island and take my child with you," She said, glancing up at the woman. "My sweet child deserves to grow up happy and safe … not terrified at this hell we live in today."

"But, my Queen, the war," Anastasia countered.

"You are my most loyal and bravest Amazon, Anastasia; I would trust no other to protect my baby. Have you forgotten that you were the nursemaid that has watched over her more so then even her mother?" Hippolyta replied softly smiling. "That is why I ask you not as your queen, but as your friend … take my child and be her mother. Protect her from harm and pain and aid her as she grows into womanhood."

"I … don't know what to say …" Anastasia was struck speechless.

"Rename her if you must; let her live a normal life until the day we have rebuilt Themyscira and she can come home and decide whether to stay here or return to Man's World."

"I accept, and I will love her as if she was a child of my own womb," Anastasia slapped her fist to over her heart in salute.

"Seek out happiness yourself, Anne," Hippolyta nodded to her old friend. "Thank you … so much." She then reluctantly placed the happily cooing child in Anastasia's arms.

"When will we depart, My Queen?" Anastasia asked, smiling down at the child.

"Now, please … It is painful enough now, and to delay will only break my heart further …" the Queen replied, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Do you wish me to tell her of you?" Anastasia asked, cradling the child.

"Once she's old enough to accept, do as you see fit, but place her happiness above all else," The Queen instructed. "Now go and keep her safe."

Anastasia nodded before moving forward and boldly kissing the Queen's cheek in an act of thanks and comfort. "I swear to you and the goddesses that I will keep her safe and she will never want for anything."

"Thank you …" The Queen whispered as Anastasia walked out with the oblivious child in her arms. As the door shut, the Queen fell to her knees and the emotions she had been fighting burst forth.

The sun was setting as Anastasia took to the air to leave Themyscira, pausing only close to a mile away from the island to turn to give her and the child in her arms' one final look at her true home. "Goodbye, my sisters," Anastasia whispered, "Goddesses protect them and keep them all safe." She said before turning to fly toward Man's World.

**Present Day … **

"BOOYAH!" Ron Stoppable cheered as he walked in the kitchen door behind his best friend/partner-in-crime fighting Kim Possible.

"Ron, we just barely got Drakken and Shego this time; I'm not sure this really counts as a 'booyah' moment," Kim rolled her eyes and, flicking a lock a hair from her face, smiled at her mother who was preparing dinner.

"On contraire, Mon Kimala," Ron held up a gloved finger, "I did not lose my pants on this mission, which is what makes this a very Booyah-ish mish." He said as the door caught his pants leg and he walked right out of them, showing Kim and her mother what boxers he was wearing. "Aw, nuts."

"Got a new set of spares from your mother just the other day, Ron," Anne smiled at Kim's best friend warmly. "They're in the spare bedroom, you know the drawer."

"Got ya, Mrs. Dr. P," Ron winked, "And is that pot roast my nose sniffiths?"

"It is indeed," Anne winked, "Now get your pants on; dinner will be ready in a little bit." She chuckled when he saluted and left the room

Anne watched Kim slouch down in a seat at the table. "Something wrong, Kimmie?"

"Kinda, I dunno," Kim sighed, "I've just been feeling a little out of place, but it's probably just me about to be the big sweet sixteen." She shrugged, giving her mother a smile.

"Only one week away," Anne smiled, taking a seat, "and there's something I've really needed to talk to you about … about that …" she said, quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"What is it, mom?" Kim asked in concern.

"It's … it's about your real... it's about what you really want to do for your birthday," Anne gave a quick right turn with a soft smile. "Any particular place you want to go to?" Anne grimaced to herself. _Some Amazon, as spineless as my sisters think of men._

"Same as always, mom, Bueno Nacho, just the six of us," Kim gave a bright smile. "Wouldn't imagine my birthday any other way."

"Don't want to invite Josh?" Anne asked with a knowing smirk.

"Josh is ok, but I'm not sure I can see much of a future there," Kim said, sitting back. "He was too much of a take-charge kind of guy."

"So you want a guy you can dominate, huh?" Anne teased.

"Not so much that, I want a guy who will not lead or follow, you know, someone like …" Kim mused.

"Ah, that's better, no more breeze," Ron smiled, walking into the kitchen. "So what's the topic of discussion here, Ladies P?"

"Girl stuff, Ron," Kim winked as Ron turned pale.

"Well then … I'll … um … go see what Jim and Tim are up to then!" He said doing an about-face and exiting the kitchen. Kim and her mother looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

Meanwhile, Queen Hippolyta looked over the finally restored city and smiled. It was time. In one week it would be Princess Diana's sixteenth birthday. Whether or not Anastasia had told the princess her heritage, it was time for her to learn of it. And the Queen had spent too long speculating and dreaming of how her beautiful baby had grown into a young woman.

"Donna," the Queen spoke up.

"Yes, your Highness?" Donna Troy walked up, her long dark hair waving behind her.

"Go to Man's World and seek out Anastasia and the Princess Diana," Hippolyta instructed, "I do not care what Diana's terms are, what you have to give to convince her to come … even if they anger the gods; I want see my child."

**To Be Continued ...**

AN: Hey all, as usual I don't own KP or Wonder Woman or any of the Amazon characters mentioned. This idea has been bugging me for some time now and I just had to let it out. This is inspired by Jezrianna's fic "The Last". Check it out if you haven't already. When you get done with it, head over to "World's Finest", a combo of my own "The Batman" and Jezrianna's "The Last". Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Shattered Lives**

"Why are we down here again?" Ron asked, looking through boxes in the basement of the Possible home.

"I have to give a report on my history, Ron; you do too if you haven't forgotten." Kim teased, opening another cardboard box.

"Well, shouldn't you have asked your mom before you started digging through all her old things?" Ron asked, pulling out an old toga from a clothing box. "I hope this isn't some private marriage plaything …" Ron said, holding it up to the light.

"Hey, Ron, check this out! I found mom and dad's marriage certificate ..." Kim said before growing quiet, staring at the date.

"Cool," Ron said before noticing his best friend's sudden pale complexion. "What's wrong, KP?"

"Do you see the year on the certificate?" Kim asked, "How many years ago was that?"

"Geem KP, you know I suck at math … um … carry the … uh … um …" Ron narrowed his eyes in thought as he attempted to figure in his head.

"This year is 2006, Ron," Kim gritted her teeth, "The certificate date is 1992… fourteen years ago."

"And the importance of this is …" Ron blinked.

"I'm sixteen years old tomorrow …" Kim whispered so softly that Ron barely heard her.

"Oh … OH! …oh, snap …" Ron gaped, not sure what to say.

"Maybe they got the wrong date on the certificate," Ron said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nobody's perfect; same thing happened with my Bar Mitzvah certificate, remember? It's probably no big, right?"

Kim said nothing; she just stared at the certificate.

"Don't worry too much, Kim; man, did your mom have a Roman Sex Slave fantasy or something?" Ron asked, lifting up a pair of winged sandals.

"But, Ron … what if this means they only got married because of me … or …" Kim took an audible gulp, "What if Daddy's not my real dad?"

"Kim, you're thinking too much again," Ron said as he gently gripped her arms and gave her a little shake. "If this is bugging you so much, why not ask your mom, huh? I'm sure she's got a real good explanation that'll make you feel real stupid for worrying."

Kim started to speak again when the familiar jingle of her Kimmunicator went off. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim answered the device.

"Hey, Kim, happy early birthday." Wade greeted, "Nothing really up, but I do have a reason for my call. Got you an early birthday present."

"Wade, you didn't have to …" Kim blushed slightly.

"Wasn't just me, Kim," her Computer Guru replied with a smile. "GJ gave me full funding, and I know you'll love it. You can check it out at the Middleton Airport. Just ask at the receptionist desk."

"Will do, Wade, thanks in advance," Kim smiled as Wade said his goodbye and the screen faded.

"Let's go see what he's up to…" Kim said, trying to get her mind off her worries.

**WW**

"Hanger eighty four …" Ron read the sign at the airport hanger, "This is where they said your present was …" Ron put his hand on the button to raise the door. "Drum roll, please." Ron said as Rufus popped out of his pocket and made an imitation of the sound of a drum roll.

Ron pressed the button and raised the door. Kim and Ron stood there in surprise at what they saw … an empty hanger. "Gotta be the wrong place …" Kim said pulling out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, there's nothing here."

"Yes, there is," Wade said in a singsong voice with a broad smile.

"Wade, dude, there's nothing here!" Ron said, walking quickly into the hanger. "See, there's nothing, OUCH!" he yelped when he hit solid, invisible steel and fell flat on his back.

"Press two, two, six, seven, enter on the Kimmunicator, Kim," Wade instructed, and Kim did as told. Both their jaws dropped when sparks of electricity began to appear in the center of the hanger, finally revealing a SR-71A Blackbird.

"Whoa …" Ron breathed looking up at the jet.

"Sweet, a Blackbird, I always wanted to fly another one," Kim beamed at the jet.

"Yup, that's why I had GJ let me have one to tweak up for your birthday. Now, you don't have to really worry about getting rides anymore!" Wade replied, smiling before getting his techno-guru look. "I'm sure you noticed the modifications. Like the full, optical camo system. It's undetectable now by not only radar but most visible scanning. I've also added VTOL engines on the underbelly. Also, I completely reworked the cockpit, so it'll hold up to five passengers, more if need be, but five's the comfort limit."

"You so rock Wade, thanks!" Kim beamed before cutting off the Kimmunicator. "Get up, Ron, we gotta check out the cockpit!"

"This is nice …" Ron said as he and Kim climbed into the large, roomy cockpit.

"That's a nice, comfy seat back there, obviously for resting between trips and missions …" Kim said, eyeballing the rear cloth bench.

"Yeah it is …" Ron said, just barely paying attention as he looked around the high tech cockpit.

"Perfect for making out," Kim added, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Yup, perfect for … what now?" Ron blinked in confusion

"Nothing," Kim said quickly before turning to check out the controls.

**WW**

"I can't wait to tell Daddy about the jet," Kim beamed as she and Ron returned to her home, totally forgetting what she found earlier in the morning. "He's going to flip!"

The two stopped when they heard a voice they didn't recognize in the living room. "Ron, was there another car in the driveway?" Kim asked as they approached the doorway stealthfully.

"Nope, maybe they walked …" Ron whispered, only to be shushed by Kim. He nodded, and they listened in.

"Her mother wants to see her," A woman with long, dark hair said, seated on the couch opposite of Kim's parents. "It's her right to see her daughter. It's Diana's right to know her mother and her homeland."

"_Kim_ is perfectly happy where she is," Kim heard her mom say darkly, "She's happy here. We're happy here."

"You gave an oath, Anastasia," the woman shot back, "She deserves to know the truth about who she really is."

Kim unconsciously reached down, took Ron's hand in her own and squeezed it tightly.

Kim was shocked when Ron stepped away from the wall and pulled her into the living room. "I know eavesdropping isn't nice, but this whole truth thing concerning KP … I might be off, but shouldn't she be here when you're talking about all this?"

Kim's parents looked at her in pure horror while the woman just seemed to stare daggers at Ron. "Kimmie," Anne breathed.

"What's going on, mom?" Kim asked, reaching for all the courage she could find inside herself, though finding most of it from the hand she was clinging to. "Does this have to do with me being a year older than your marriage?"

"W-What? How did you find out about that?" Anne slipped before reaching for her husband's hand in almost the same manner Kim was clinging to Ron's.

"You must be the Princess," the woman said, kneeling before Kim. "I am Donna of Troy, servant to your mother, your _true_ mother, Your Highness."

"What?" Kim blanched, staring at the woman. "Mom, what's going on?" She said, honestly confused and more than a little frightened.

"Kimmie, maybe you better sit down …" Anne suggested, "Ron … Kimmie'll call you later."

"No, I'm not going nowhere, Mrs. Dr. P." Ron stated, not even having to look at the pleading look in his best friend's eyes.

"How dare you …" Donna growled, reaching to grab Ron's collar, only to gasp when her wrist was gripped by James and thrown to the ground.

"Try to touch him again, and I don't care what you say or who you are…" Kim threatened with narrowed eyes as she stood between the woman and her father and best friend.

"Everyone, calm down!" Anne bellowed, and everyone, including Donna, bruised ego and all, sat down on the couches and chairs. "Ron, you can stay, then … ok, Kimmie, this is kind of a long story, but … I should have told you everything before … long before now … but … I'm not your mother, Kim… and James isn't your father …"

"This is some kind of joke, right?" Kim asked as she yet again gripped Ron's hand. "There's a camera hidden somewhere around here getting this all on one of those prank shows, isn't there?"

"No … I'm serious, Kimmie … I … I was charged with taking you away from our home and protecting you. I was your nursemaid, with you since the day you were given to us … your real name is Diana … and you're the Princess of Themyscira." Anne explained, proceeding to tell her of the war and of the Queen, her mother, requesting her to take her to Man's World for protection. "Then, I met your father… I wasn't ready for life outside our island, and we became close friends. Then, I fell in love with him, and he loved me… and he loved you. We became the family you needed, the family your mother wanted you to have."

"Now that you are about sixteen years old, the Queen would like to meet you; she wishes for you to see your homeland and let you learn of your heritage." Donna added, but by this time, Kim was trembling visibly. When she saw her parents' marriage certificate, she had assumed she was at least her mother's child … but this …

"This is too much … I … can't handle it …" she shook her head as she placed her face in her hands.

"Kimmie …" Anne said as she approached her, but just before her hand touched, Kim shot to her feet and backed away from the group.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kim yelled, tears streaking her cheeks. "I don't even know who you are! I don't even know who I AM!" She screamed, "I can't … I don't … I can… I have to go … I have to … I … I …" Kim finally broke into mumbles before running out of the living room and out the kitchen door.

"Kim!" James called, but Ron stepped in front, speaking for the first time since the conversation.

"Don't." Ron said in a tone of voice that ordered respect, showing the character that only Master Sensei, Yori, and occasionally Kim could see. "Just don't. You've all done enough already. How would you like it if someone up and told you that your whole life was a lie. Think it would feel good? For a rocket scientist and brain surgeon … I have never seen a bigger display of stupidity outside of TV in my life!"

"Look," He said, dropping his tone, "I'll go and talk to her and see if I can talk her down."

"Man-child," Donna spoke up addressing him, "What's your name?"

"Ron," he replied, showing almost no respect for the intruder.

"Ron …" Donna said, obviously struggling with how to approach him. "You care a great deal for her…" She said and continued when Ron nodded pointedly. "Tell her that the request for her return is to be on her terms. Whatever her wish may be to have her agree to come, the Queen said she would honor. Anything."

"Whatever, I'll pass it on, but no promises," Ron said, turning his back, but glancing back at the shamefaced Anne and James before he left. "I used to think I could trust you more than my own parents … can't trust anyone anymore …"

**WW**

Ron didn't have to look for her. He knew exactly where she'd go. It was almost programmed into their minds that whenever either had trouble with their parents, the Tree House was the place to go. To escape and cry where no one but each other would look to find.

He scaled the wooden planks and carefully entered the raggedy old tree house. He smiled sadly when he found Kim seated on the floor, curled in a ball and with her back to the entrance. "We may have to knock out a wall or maybe raise the roof a bit … getting a little small in here."

"Leave me alone …" Kim's trembling voice spoke through her arms.

"Not gonna happen, KP," Ron said, sitting down at her back and leaning against the old couch. "What kind of BF would I be if I did that?"

"Ron, my whole life, everything I thought about myself, everything I KNEW about myself is a lie. My whole life, everything, it's all fake; I have no idea who this Diana is, Ron," Kim sniffled, "Who am I supposed to be? What am I supposed to do? Everything I know is fake!"

"Not everything." Ron said simply.

"Oh? And what's not? Everything I know is based around what I know about myself. I know nothing anymore!" Kim ranted.

"I know who you are." Ron said softly. "I've known you my whole life, same as you know me. I don't care if your name's Kim Possible, or Diana, Princess of The Mascara, you are and always will be KP to me."

Kim turned to look at Ron for a moment, her bloodshot eyes studying him before she dove, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her face into his chest. "This ain't fake, KP. Your heart's beating, and my heart's beating, and that's all that matters, got it?" He whispered into her hair as she wiggled to position herself fully into his lap and finally let her tears stream in full.

As her sobs started to die down, Ron started to hum into her hair before finally starting to half whisper half sing. "And it's just you and me, and all of the people … with nothing to do … nothing to lose … and it's just you and me and all of the people … and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you …" Kim cries slowly turned to near silent sniffles. "And it's just you and me, and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to prove … and it's just you and me and all of the people … and I don't know why … I can't keep my eyes off of you …"

"Your singing voice sucks," Kim poked his ribs playfully. "Thanks, though …" she said, looking up into his eyes.

"Not a problem," Ron said, and to Kim's surprise, kissed her forehead softly.

"I don't know what'd happen to me if I didn't have you …" she whispered, hugging him tightly. Ron returned the hug and the sentiments.

**WW**

Several hours later, Kim and Ron returned to her home to find Donna still with her... no, the parents. Kim walked past her parents as if they weren't there and stared down at Donna for several moments. "Ok, Donna, was it?" Kim asked, and the dark haired beauty nodded. "Ok, here's the deal. I'll come and visit this... place... this, what did you call it?"

"Themyscira, Your Highness." Donna replied without raising her eyes.

"Right... Themyscira, but only on one condition." She said, narrowing her green eyes. "In five minutes, you have almost completely turned my life upside down. Almost everything I know has been pretty much shredded."

"Princess… you have to understand …" Donna said, looking regretful for the first time since her appearance. "It was never my or the Queen's intentions."

"No big," Kim said automatically, but almost immediately wished she hadn't, "well, yes, it is a big, but if I was in my … in the Queen's position, who's to say I wouldn't do the same thing?" Kim said, holding up her hands, "But, as I said, almost my whole life has been broken to pieces. You want me to come. I'm bringing the only real part of my life with me. Ron comes with."

"Princess … no men are allowed on the island." Donna stated.

"Oh." Kim glanced to the surprised Ron. "No deal, then."

"Wait …" Donna said, "I'll go back and talk to the Queen and see what we can work out. I'll return in one week with a reply to your request. If Ron is allowed to join you, will you come?"

"If Ron can come with me, then, yes, I'll be there." Kim nodded.

"I'll be on my way, then. I'll be back as soon as I can," Donna bowed to Kim, then bid Anne and Ron farewell before walking out of the home.

"Alright if I crash here tonight?" Ron asked, glancing to the Possibles. "This is been a pretty big slammer on Kimbo."

"Sure, of course …" Anne said softly, finally meeting Kim's eyes.

"I'm really tired myself." Kim said shortly, walking toward the stairs, pulling Ron along behind her by the hand. "Goodnight, Doctors." She said without looking back. Ron simply gave a small, apologetic look before disappearing up the stairs.

"I should have told her sooner …" Anne said as tears began to fill her blue eyes.

"We'll think of something to make it up to her," James said in a defeated tone. "I don't know what, but we'll think of something …"

**To Be Continued … **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Whole New World **

"**SHE WANTS TO BRING A WHAT?!?**"

Donna Troy bowed her head at the Queen's outburst. "I'm sorry, your Highness," she said, holding out her hands. "You must understand; this male was the one that also calmed the situation. She did not take the revelation of her heritage well at all … he brought her back. He even stood up to myself and Anastasia on her behalf upon my arrival."

"He is an honorable warrior and a good friend, your Highness," a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Welcome home, sister," Hippolyta smiled at the girl in the shadows. "Did you learn from the school?"

"Indeed, my Queen, including some information that should help with the request that the Princess has made," the shadowy figure replied. "He is not like other men; he is brave, honorable and … quite fanciable... for a male that is."

"This is not a decision I can make," Hippolyta sighed, squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"But, my Queen!" Donna started, but the Queen held up a hand.

"I must take this to the gods. If they allow it, then Diana's male may accompany her," The Queen replied, standing up, "Now, Sisters, the both of you go. I must make my appeal …" the two Amazons left the Queen's chambers.

"This won't be pleasant …" Hippolyta sighed to herself as she closed her eyes.

"You do not know the half of it," Hippolyta opened her eyes and founder herself standing in the middle of a large, round chamber, the Greek gods and goddesses seated all around her, all staring expectantly.

"Forgive me," Hippolyta bowed, "I had sent a message to bring my daughter home … with the promise of whatever she wished to be done … and her request …"

"We are well aware of the request your daughter made, Hippolyta," Athena snapped, crossing her arms. "You KNOW men are forbidden on Themyscira. Yet, you still made this oath."

"Oh, cut the feminist B. S., Athena," Ares spoke up, "This is the Twenty-First Century; get with the day and age, Athena. Military lets men and women join, women have more power and available opportunities, yet you still go on and on and on. It's annoying."

"What's annoying is that there are parts of the world that aren't like that, Ares."

"I vote we just take the guy out," Artemis spoke up, "That was her only request; if this Ron was dead, than she'd have no reason to hesitate, and everyone would be happy."

"Now, how would you feel of one of us had struck down Orion, Arty?" Ares asked before pausing, "Wait, no, you did that yourself, never mind."

Artemis only response was a low growl and a glare toward her twin brother Apollo, who scooted away.

"Though I'm sure immortalizing him and his puppy dog in the stars was a good consolation for blasting the heck out of him," Ares shrugged, "I thought that all marksmen and women knew that you never shoot unless you know what you're shooting at. Oh, well, whatever will be will be."

"Why you …" Artemis growled, turning to the God of War.

"Can we get back on subject, you two, please? Thank you." Athena growled before turning back to the Queen of the Amazons.

"One more thing, sis, I don't think any harm directed at Stoppable will be in any of our best interests." Ares shrugged again, sliding off his battle helmet to sit it on the pillar before him. "At all. Period."

"Since when have you ever been opposed to the "direct approach", as you so fondly put it?" Athena asked.

"Hey, I'm all for a good rough and tumble, and I gotta say the little princess and her boy have made some damn good heroes, right up there with Achilles and Joanie. But I'd rather avoid a repeat of the Titans if I can help it." Ares shrugged.

"What's this have to do with the Titans?" Zeus, King of the Olympians, finally made his voice known.

"Titans, pop, not a thing," Ares said with a smirk. "I'd rather piss off the Titans ten times over than the guys Stoppable's running for."

"Go on…" Hera pressed.

"Two points," Ares held up one finger. "One: Stoppable's Jewish. Egyptians and Palestinians already learned ya don't go there. And two." Ares held up another finger. "Well, second thought, go ahead. Take the boy out. I'll just be down on Earth while the Japanese Deities rain immortal Kamikazes on Mount Olympus."

Only silence greeted the God of War's speech.

"You guys really don't keep up with the world around you, do you?" Ares commented at the blank looks. "Ok, fine, let me spell it out for you. We each usually pick a champion, put him or her through trials, let him save the world, and then if he or she does good, he or she gets to come to Olympus, right? Still with me?"

Once they nodded, he continued. "Ok, the Japanese do things a tad differently. Every generation or so, the group gets together and decides on one champion, major challenge, end of the world-type deal, stuff none of us ever had the balls to do. I'm not kidding; they're crazy. One time, they even made a monkey a champion for Olympus' sake! Anyway … they get together and set up an extinction-level threat and then pick ONE," he held up a single finger for emphasis, "champion of the generation, and usually an underdog loser. THIS is where Stoppable comes in. He's this generation's underdog loser of choice. Take him out, you'll piss off the Japanese Deities and probably the Chinese, too."

"I motion we let him on the island," Aphrodite spoke up less than a second later.

"You're not scared, are you, babe?" Ares flashed a smile.

"Nope, just think of the potential here!" Aphrodite said excitedly. "Ronnie-boy's the champion of the Japanese Deities, right? That's obviously some damn good bloodline! Put him on an island of fertile, beautiful warrior women? Think of the new warrior race we can have! And just the act of it … hot damn, this is a porn flick waitin' to happen!"

"Dream on," Eros spoke up, "KP'll run any of the Amazons off before they can even get close. Believe me, I know." He then ran his hand through his spiky blond highlights, "No use fighting it. Where Kim goes, Ron follows. It's almost a physical law."

"I've known Ron for about a year now," Hermes spoke up, "He's as stubborn as they come. Even if we don't let him on, he'll swim the ocean to get to her. And that's if she even goes in the first place. Remember how she acted when she found out. He's the only reason she came back, only reason she's thinking about going in the first place."

"Persephone has been in the area for sometime as well," Demeter spoke up, nudging her daughter. "Go ahead, pumpkin, you can speak now."

"Mother …" Persephone hissed before turning to the others. "Yeah, I know 'um. And I can only say this, the girl needs her daily dose of Ronshine, or she'll be one hell of a C.A.B."

"C.A.B?" was the unison response.

"Cranky-ass Bitch," Persephone shrugged, "You really are behind times." She then turned to Hecate. "This is what you tried for years; you going to pitch a complaint, so I have an excuse to bitchslap you?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Hecate said, looking at her nails, "K can bring the loser. A man on Themyscira, even if it is Stoppable, could prove fun."

"I motion we let the boy come along," Aphrodite nodded.

"I second," Persephone lifted her hands.

"All in favor?"

Everyone but Artemis and Athena lifted their hand. "And two against I presume …" Athena grunted. "Very well, Hippolyta, inform the princess her male can come."

"I thank you …" Hippolyta bowed humbly, and as the Chamber of the Gods faded back to her throne room, she vaguely heard 'any new business'.

"Donna," Hippolyta called out, and the Amazon entered the chamber. "Bring me my daughter and her friend."

**WW**

"You ok?" Ron asked, finally breaking the silence that went all night and into the morning. Kim issued him a bloodshot glare. "Right, stupid question, but … you know … this really doesn't change much…"

"Mind letting me in on how, or secrets the big these days?" Kim asked, her voice sharp enough to slice bread.

"Ease off the drama a notch or two, KP," Ron said with a straight face. "Look at it. So what if you're not blood related to Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P., does that change much? It shouldn't. If anything, it should show how much they care about you. They're willing to bend over backwards for a girl who isn't related to them." Ron smiled softly. "It's like being adopted. See, you got lucky being a princess. You could have bounced around foster homes for a few years before finally finding a nice couple who're willing to treat you as their own."

"I liked my life like it was," Kim said with a pout, "I don't like the idea of being … adopted."

Ron looked downcast for a moment before placing his arm around her shoulder. "It's just the shock, KP. You're still you, and that's what matters." He pulled her into a small, one-armed hug. "Your real mom wants to know who you are, so consider yourself lucky."

Kim sighed before Ron continued. "Your next Christmas is gonna rock, KP. Two moms!"

"Maybe you're right …" Kim sniffled softly.

"I'm not wrong all the time, you know," Ron teased, bringing his other arm to pull her into a hug and kissing her ear gently.

"Ron …" Kim sighed but was cut off by a knock on her door.

"Kimmie!" Mrs. Dr. Possible called through the door. "Donna's back and wanting to talk to you… both of you."

Kim and Ron met each other's eyes before lacing her fingers in Ron's. "Let's go." Kim said after a big breath as she led Ron out of the room and to the living room where her mother, father, and Donna Troy were seated waiting.

"The Queen agrees to your terms, Princess," Donna nodded. "Your ma… Ron will be allowed on Themyscira."

Kim squeezed Ron's hand even tighter. "This isn't a trick?"

"You have my honor as an Amazon, Your Highness." Donna bowed.

"How long will we be gone?" Kim asked in an almost monotone voice.

"Hard to stay … The Queen would like to educate you on your history on Themyscira. I would imagine a year maybe two." Donna said quietly, fearing a change of heart from the redheaded world-saver.

"And Ron will be able to stay with me the whole time?" Kim asked with a firm expression.

"Yes. Definitely." Donna nodded.

"This is a big decision, Kimmie …" Anne said carefully, not wanting to influence her one way or the other, even if she could at the moment.

"Give us a moment," Kim said, pulling Ron into the privacy of the kitchen. "What do you think?"

"A year to two years away on a tropical island is a long time, but I think it would be interesting, and we could probably come back to visit on occasion, maybe weekends. Especially if we take that new jet Wade got you," Ron said. "But it's up to you, KP … Kim… whatever you decide, I got your back."

"Let's do it," Kim said, looking up. "Think of it as a long vacation." She said with a forced smile that didn't hide her nervousness.

**KPWW**

Kim sighed as she sat in the pilot seat of the transparent jet as it soared across the Atlantic into the Mediterranean Sea, the stars and moon illuminated brightly on the cloudless night. She turned her eyes from the view to the picture taped to an open spot next to the jet's gauges. Her family, the only family she'd ever known, was all smiles around her in the latest family picture.

She was hurt still by her startling revelation, but it didn't change the fact that she loved them all dearly, though as she glanced away from the picture to see her partner snoring softly in the passenger seat with Rufus curled in his lap, a loving smile crossed her face.

"He isn't what I imagined a man to be, Princess," Donna spoke up from behind her.

"Never be normal," Kim quoted her life long best friend.

"Interesting philosophy," Donna nodded. Kim turned back to see her studying her best friend curiously. "On Themyscira, men have always been thought as thugs, dominators, killers, and rapists. At one time, this was close to the truth, though your male has caused me to rethink my line of thought. Perhaps he will do so for others when we get home."

"My … oh, you've got the wrong idea," Kim flushed brightly. "Ron's just my best friend! We're not… like that at all."

"Hmm, if you say so…" Donna's brow furrowed in thought. "He cares greatly for you, Princess. He proved that by standing by your side, not in front or behind, and by being willing to shield you with himself if need be. Do not wait too long."

A speck of bright light caught her attention, and she turned to see a small island illuminated in the distance. "No sight can be more beautiful than that of Themyscira in the full moonlight," Donna smiled as the jet sped toward its destination.

_In you and I, there's a new land _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, now  
_

"Ron, you have to see this …" Kim said as she nudged the blonde awake.

"Huh? Wha? Whoa …" Ron said as the jet approached the western beach of Themyscira.

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside …_

_What's left of me …_

"It's … beautiful …" Kim breathed as the jet flew low over the sands sparkling like grains of gold, bordering the sparkling ocean and the tropical paradise.

Only Donna noted how Kim's hand unconsciously linked with Ron's as the jet flew over a massive waterfall.

_What's left of me, now…_

_I watch you fast asleep _

_All I fear means nothing _

Kim and Ron's eyes danced in wonder as they crossed the mountain and found a massive city made up of Ancient Greek architecture: all lit up brightly as women and girls filled the dirt and stone streets waving excitedly.

"Welcome to Themyscira, my friends," Donna beamed as the jet approached the royal palace in the center of the city torches illuminating it the brightest, alone with armored Amazon soldiers baring torches in two lines along a red carpet from the entrance toward a cleared landing area.

"Welcome to your home, My Princess," Ron winked at her, causing Kim to flush slightly.

"Hush, you, and help me start the landing cycle…" Kim said turning to the instruments.

_In you and I there's a new land _

_Angels in flight _

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, now  
_

The jet circled around as the Amazons gathered to welcome their returned princess, all dressed in their best togas and gowns.

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Music inside …_

"There's Queen Hippolyta," Donna pointed out the woman who looked almost exactly like Kim save for the lighter hair and regal bearing. The gold tiara helped her stand out, too. Kim felt her heart speed up and gripped Ron's hand again as she stared at her birth mother.

The jet slowly touched down, and the gangplank lowered from the side of the cockpit. "Shall we meet your people, Princess?"

_What's left of me…_

_What's left of me, now…_

Kim followed Donna down the steps of the gangplank, and all the women grew quiet and bowed as Queen Hippolyta approached the two girls. "Diana …" Hippolyta breathed as she approached Kim, reaching out to stroke her daughter's long hair. Kim felt slightly ashamed, coming in her mission gear of all things. But despite this, tears continued to flow from Hippolyta's green eyes.

The sound of a body colliding with the ground broke the tender moment. "Ron!" Kim gasped as Ron laid on his belly with his feet as high off the ground as he could get them. "What are you doing?" she hissed in embarrassment as the Queen and all the Amazons stared curiously at the strange male.

"This must be this Ronald that Donna spoke of…" Hippolyta said as everyone stared while Ron wormed along the ground toward the women. "Exactly … what are you doing?"

Ron glanced around the group, all the women glaring hatefully at him with the exception of Kim, Donna, and the Queen. "I heard the rules, Your Highness," Ron said as seriously as he could with a face full of dirt and sand. "No male can ever set foot on Themyscira. KP means the world to me, and I don't want to get her into trouble on her first day here. So… as you can see, my feet haven't touched the ground."

"Ronald, the gods saw favor in you; you can stand," Hippolyta tried to fight the amused smile on her face.

"Really? You're not just trying to test or trick me, are you?" Ron asked, staring up into the queen's eyes.

"I speak the truth. You may stand with your friend," the Queen smiled kindly as Ron carefully stood to his feet and dusted himself off.

"So …" Ron said, trying to break the sudden awkward moment. "Can I get some help carrying the stuff in?"

"Your American-style humor continues to be amusing," a familiar voice spoke up from the royal guard as an Amazon Warrior turned to smile at the gaping Ron and Kim. "Of course …" Yori beamed at her old friend and his companion. "It will be your honor to carry the luggage."

_**To Be Continued …**_

**_Song Credits: "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikari from Kingdom Hearts 2_**

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I've recently started a new job and I'm trying to get things leveld out but I'm back! and as a thank you for the patience, I will give you a preview of a story that is coming very soon … a story of love, forgiveness, determination, and self discovery...**_

_DING-DING-DING_

_**In honor of the upcoming return of the legendary movie franchise that changed movie making forever …**_

"You knew, didn't you, Kim?" Ron asked in frustration as he sat at the table of the Philadelphia apartment he shared with his girlfriend.

"Knew what?" Kim asked, putting her med school books on the table. "What's wrong?"

"Mankey," Ron stated and Kim visibly stiffened.

"What about Josh?" Kim asked with slight shake in her voice.

"Oh, I just ran into him today … When were you going to tell me the real reason you chose this college, Kim?" Ron asked, his voice mixed with anger and hurt.

"Ron … it's not like that …" Kim shook her head frantically. "Josh and I planned it together, yes, but … but that doesn't …"

"I'm taking a walk," Ron said, pushing away from the table. He stopped at the door and turned back to his stunned girlfriend. "I'd have understood, Kim … it wouldn't have hurt me, if you had trusted me…"

Ron walked aimlessly, fuming with the knowledge that Kim and Josh had planned to go to college together in Philadelphia. Ron was cool with Josh and the fact that he had a relationship with Kim back in high school. But the fact Kim kept the whole origin of her plans to go to the Thomas Jefferson University Hospital to be close to Josh and his art school burned deeper and deeper as he walked.

Ron blinked as he found himself at a two-story gym with an old picture of a boxer and the title "Mickey's Gym". He needed to blow off some steam. "Hello. Welcome to Mick's Gym. I'm Jewel; can I help ya?" a curly, brown-haired girl grinned at Ron from the front desk.

"Sure, I was hoping to burn off some steam," Ron replied scratching the back of his head.

"That's a fifteen-dollar cover charge for the evening till you're ready to leave," Jewel stated, holding out of her hand. Ron nodded and handed over a ten and a five. "Cool, go knock yourself out, Freckles."

Ron nodded and moved through the busy boxing gym to a punching bag. He started jabbing and punching the bag as long buried thoughts of Josh "Monkey" bubbled to the surface, making his punches that much harder.

"Hey, yo! You got a pretty good jab, ya know?" a man spoke up from beside Ron before moving behind the bag. "Let me get this for yas, so it don't knock ya out when you give it that bruiser of a left-hook, ya know?"

"Thanks …" Ron said before going back to his punching.

"Hey, listen up, I gots ya a suggestion: why don't ya roll with your punch a lil more. Ya all stiff and all gonna hurt your back and arms if you keep it up. Roll your whole body with the blows; make it more … um what's the word I'm looking for … kinda like water, ya know? More water like." the man suggested.

Ron did as suggested quickly, neither noticing a crowd beginning to gather, "Now, mix it up more, don't focus so much on one arm, ya know? You'll wear yourself out." Ron nodded and mixed it up rights and lefts.

"Now, go for some body blows, kid." The man said excitedly, "That's it, ya got the watery down; now, make some rapids and take it out of the park!"

"Yo, Rocko!" a heavyset man with graying hair walked up to the two with Jewel. "Sis called. She's got supper ready and said for you to hurry your sorry butt home."

"Ah, ok, Paulie," The man smiled, planting an arm around Ron's shoulders. "You two go on and tell Adrian and the kid I'll be home in a few; just got me somethin' I gots to get worked out here."

The two nodded and turned to leave. "Aw, dang, I'm bein' rude. I'm Rocky, Rocky Balboa. I owns this place." Rocky smiled, running a hand through his dark, slightly graying locks.

"THE Rocky Balboa! Dude, I've got the DVD of your best fights! You're the truth, man! You rock in stereo, seriously!" Ron grabbed Rocky's hand and shook it rapidly. "I'm Ron Stoppable."

"Yous were pretty awesome there, too, kid. I got a good eye for seein' potential fighters, some that could be real contenders, ya know? I'd have two good eyes, but that second fight with ol' Apollo made my right eye a little weak, ya know? Anyways, you ever considered doing a little boxing? I think you'd be really somethin' in the ring, ya know? If ya'd let an ol' has-been like me train yous, I'd let ya use my gym whenever yous wants."

"But … I'm … aren't I a little small framed for fighting?" Ron blanched.

"Hey, let me tell you, you eat enough of Adrian's cooking, she'll put some meat on your bones, no problem." Rocky said, "So whadda say?"

_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive  
_

"And in this corner … Weighing in at one hundred and fifty-five pounds, hailing from Middleton, Colorado, and trained by the Italian Stallion Rocky Balboa himself … Ron Stoppable!" the announcer called as Ron lifted his gloved hands, first-match nervousness causing him to tremble slightly.

_So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory_

Kim didn't say a word as yet again Ron came home late and silently climbed into the bed beside her with his back to her.

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
_

"Why are you doing this?" Kim asked as Ron slammed his gloved fists into the punching bag. "Is it because of me?" This caused him to stop and face her.

"This has nothing to do with you, Kim!" Ron half shouted, throwing out his arms in frustration. "As long as I can remember, I've always been Kim Possible's goofy little friend, her goofy sidekick" He said, towering over her, making her realize how much taller and stronger he has become over the last few months. "But, KP, when I'm in that ring, they don't see your goofy little friend or your sidekick, they see me, ME! Ron Stoppable."

"Ron … I love you … you don't have to do this …" Kim whimpered worriedly.

"If you mean that, then believe in me," Ron gave her a small smile. "Believe in me like I always believed in you."

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

Kim and Rocky escorted Ron to the ring, and her eyes narrowed on her long time rival standing beside her boyfriend, who ironically enough was Ron's opponent. "Hello, Bonnie," Kim said flicking her curled red hair over her shoulder.

"Hello, K, ready to see your boyfriend lose again?" Bonnie asked arrogantly.

"We'll see." Kim said as Ron entered the ring to face his taller, stronger opponent.

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

"In this corner, weighing in at one hundred and sixty-four pounds, The Unstoppable Ron Stoppable! And his opponent weighing in at two hundred and twelve pounds, the undefeated Brick 'The Wall' Flagg!" The announcer exclaimed as Kim sat down in her ringside seat with Rocky Jr. and Jewel.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

"Ready for another beating, Stoppable?" Brick smirked down at the blonde fighter.

_And he's watchin' us all with…_

"Bring it on, Flagg," Ron said seriously. "The Wall's about to fall."

_The Eye of the Tiger!_

_**COMING CHRISTMAS WEEKEND… **_

_**THE CONTENDER pt 1: THE EYE OF THE TIGER**_


	4. Chapter 3 now with quotation marks

**NOW WITH QUOTATIONS AND PUNCTUATIONS… THANK YOU !**

**Chapter 3: Island Life**

"So …" Ron said, trying to break the sudden awkward moment. "Can I get some help carrying the stuff in?"

"Your American-style humor continues to be amusing," a familiar voice spoke up from the royal guard as an Amazon Warrior turned to smile at the gapping Ron and Kim. "Of course…" Yori beamed at her old friend and his companion. "It will be your honor to carry the luggage."

"Yori?" Ron gaped, and Kim's eyes narrowed on the familiar Asian beauty. "What are you doing here?"

"Simple answer, Ron-san," She smiled as she walked up to the duo, bowing to Hippolyta then to Kim. "I am an Amazon."

"But…" Ron blinked in confusion.

"You think you were the only exchange student at the Yamanouchi School?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Queen Hippolyta periodically sends us out into the world to study fighting styles learned in Man's World. For reasons I haven't been told, I was sent to Yamanouchi. Perhaps it was fated by the gods so that I could meet you, so I may then vouch for you to join us here on Themyscira."

"Let us go get you settled in," Hippolyta said, motioning toward the palace.

Kim and Hippolyta walked into the palace with Ron following behind with their luggage. "You have an interesting male friend," Hippolyta commented to Kim as they made their way through the Grecian halls.

"Ron is a one of a kind…" Kim commented awkwardly.

"This is exactly what Yori reported," the Queen nodded, "I am pleased that Anastasia raised you to be healthy and strong…"

"Ronald, you may take this room, next to the Princess's" Hippolyta instructed, "This will be your bedchamber, Diana."

"Wow…" Kim breathed as she and the Queen walked into the room. "I've seen villain lairs smaller than this bedroom…" She said, looking around the lavish room. The walls were white marble, like the rest of the palace, with white Grecian pillars on each corner. In end of the room was a large door way to a large covered balcony where a massive bed sat half inside and outside the room.

Ron started to enter behind them with Yori when a pair of arms encircled him with one dagger to his throat and another to his crotch. "Take another step into this room and I will personally cut off your penis and testicles, cram them down your throat, gut you to retrieve them before I cram them up your rectum."

"Artemis!" Hippolyta scolded as Kim prepared to jump to her best friend's aid. "Stand down."

"This _man_ is attempting to enter the Royal Princess's bedchamber," the woman known as Artemis growled, inching her knife toward Ron's personal area.

"I won't go in, I won't go in, I promise," Ron whimpered, "Cross my heart!"

"The promises of Men aren't worth the rotten breath that came with the spoken words," the Amazon growled shoving him back out of the room, and Ron got a good look at his attacker. She was slightly taller than himself and Kim, with much longer red hair, several shades darker than Kim's, and curves that'd make Bonnie jealous.

"Diana, Ronald, meet Artemis of the Royal Guard, one of the best," Hippolyta introduced.

"Nice to meet ya," Ron smiled before squeaking and shrinking back when Artemis growled angrily at him.

"Maybe you should get settled in your own room, we can meet up later, k, Ron?" Kim said, awkwardly looking at her best friend.

"Sure, KP, give me a yell if you need me," Ron said, grabbing his bags and went into his smaller but equally nice room.

"She won't," Artemis said hatefully, standing by the door as Kim, Yori and the Queen entered Kim's room.

**WW**

Kim stood in awe of her bedroom. "I take it you are satisfied with your bedchamber, Diana?" Hippolyta asked with a smile. Kim walked over to where the Queen and Yori stood by her large bed. She then noticed a toga and a pair of bracers on the bed.

"Change of clothes?" Kim asked, looking at the toga. "And what are these?" She asked, as the queen picked up the large silver bracers with a single red star on each.

"These are worn by all Amazons, symbolically reminding us of our history," Hippolyta said as motioned for Kim to remove her gloves and watch.

"Long, long ago, before you were born," Hippolyta smiled softly as she gently slid the right bracer onto Kim's wrist. "Themyscira was part of the Grecian mainland. Have you ever heard of a man from ancient times called Hercules?"

"He was a hero in ancient Greek myths," Kim replied.

"In some cases, he was indeed a hero, and indeed he helped many people, I cannot deny this," the Queen nodded with a furrowed brow, "But he came to us, came to me. I had heard tales of his heroism and bravery and welcomed him into my palace's walls… and… my bedchamber."

"Hercules was as handsome as he was powerful; it didn't take long for me to fall to his charms… that was my mistake. Once he was fully welcome in our city, he signaled his army, men outnumbering our people three to one. The Amazons fought bravely, selflessly… but we were defeated and enslaved, shackled to be slaves to do the bidding and pleasures of the men who held us prisoner."

"Hercules burned out villages to the ground, then used us as pleasure slaves and workers to build an extravagant city for his army," Hippolyta sighed, "And a palace for himself. My sisters and I prayed to the gods to free us… And after many years, our Goddess Athena answered our prayers. She drove Hercules and his men from the city we had built for him, and then broke it off from the mainland… sending it out into the waters… hiding it from the eyes of men."

"Athena broke our chains but left our shackles, and we wear them proudly to remind us of the betrayal of man, and how the goddess freed us. She decreed that no man shall be allowed to set foot on this island." She said as she finished securing the left bracer on Kim's arm.

"Ron…" Kim breathed, suddenly concerned for her friend.

"The gods have given him their protection, we are sworn not to harm him," Hippolyta said, "But know this: should he ever hurt you… he will have an island of Amazon Warriors after his head."

"Ron's… Ron's my rock, Your Highness," Kim said awkwardly, "He's my best friend. I've trusted him with my back and my life since I was four years old. He's never let me down, and I doubt he'd start now."

"Very well… on the shelf are manuscripts of our history. I would like you to familiarize yourself with it…" Hippolyta requested, "We will meet for breakfast, and I will answer any questions you might have. For the time being Yori will be your aid. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes, that's fine," Kim nodded.

"Have a good evening, Diana," Hippolyta greeted before leaving Kim to get settled.

**WW**

Several hours of reading and questions to Yori, Kim was bone tired. She stepped out onto the balcony and closed her eyes as she felt the tropical breeze sweep her hair and seem to flow through her thin toga.

"Look who's gone native," Her eyes lit up and she turned to see Ron on the next balcony, less than two feet away from her own.

"Ron!" She moved to the closest corner to his balcony and he did the same to hers.

"You look better in a toga than I do…" She said looking over her best friend. "They have sandals to fit those skis?"

"The Ronman was surprised they did too, gonna have make some pockets for this thing for Rufus, maybe a pouch or something…" He smiled, and the two life-long friends laughed together. "And I'm not so sure about your assessment there, KP. You definitely look the Princess there, Your Worship." Ron gave a dramatic bow.

"Thank you…" Kim flushed slightly and leaned toward him across the railing.

"No prob, KP," Ron said leaning against his railing.

"No, I mean it. Thank you." Kim looked down at the ground, one story below them. "I… you came all this way, put your life on hold just so I can find out where I came from and be with me as I go… I can't thank you enough, Ron, I mean that. I… I don't know what I'd do without you… I don't think I could go through with this without you."

"Again, no prob, KP," Ron smiled brightly, "Wherever you go, whatever you plan, you can count on me to have your back. No matter what."

Kim looked back up at him with bright, adoring eyes. Ron used to think the Puppy Dog Pout was the most powerful of Kim's looks. It had just gotten shot out of the water. She leaned forward, her eyes wide, fearful, and curious. Her lips were slightly pursed and pouted. Ron felt like he was a piece of metal being drawn to a magnet.

Eyes slowly fluttered close as they leaned across the railing, toward one another.

Hearts pounded in their chests, and they could feel each others' breath on their faces as they drew closer…

And closer… and…

"WHA!" Ron yelped and his eyes flew open as he lost balance and fell over his railing, falling to the garden below.

"RON!" Kim cried out in alarm, wincing at the sound of his colliding with the hard ground.

"I'm ok!" Ron wheezed as he sat up and smiled at Kim.

Kim put one hand over her face as she giggled. "Oh Ron…" she breathed with a fond smile on her face. "Good night, Ron," Kim waved, going to her bed.

"Goodnight, KP," Ron called back, as he climbed to his feet and dusted himself off. "Goodnight…" he said softer, looking up at her balcony, "My Princess."

**WW**

"So what are we looking for again, Dr D?" Shego asked with a bored expression as she followed her employer through an ancient Greek temple recently unearthed.

"There's something down here putting off a great deal of energy, Shego," Drakken replied, "Once I find it and master it, I will be able to take the world!"

"So any idea what this thing is?" Shego asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"…it's… uh… something… that puts out… power…or energy… or something like that…" Drakken said awkwardly.

"That's what I thought…" Shego tisked.

"Words hurt, Shego," Drakken pouted before they entered the central temple.

"Wow, that's a big purple diamond," Shego grinned, suddenly liking this plan.

"Interesting…" Drakken narrowed his eyes.

"We can sell this thing off, and probably buy my own country," Shego caught herself and smiled sheepishly. "Our own country I mean…"

"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this…" Drakken frowned looking at the markings around the temple. "I… don't think this is a temple…"

Drakken looked around the pedestal that housed the massive diamond. "It doesn't have any symbols that appear to symbolize any kind of praise to any of the Olympic Pantheon… It looks more like warnings…"

"Whatever, let's break this diamond out of the pedestal and get out of here if your that much of a pansy!" Shego said, her hands erupting in green flames.

"Shego! No!" Drakken tried to stop her but it was too late, and Shego shattered the stone pedestal.

The flash of light was far greater than Shego was expecting and both were blinded by light.

When their eyes refocused they were shocked to find the diamond was gone, and in its place was a beautiful woman, standing tall and elegant with long flowing purple hair with matching lipstick, eye shadow, and flowing cross toga/gown. "Thank you for the help, Mortals," the woman grinned at the pair. "Being trapped in that prison for a few thousand years gave me a charley horse like you would not believe!"

"And as a thank you, I'm going to make you both my humble servants." She grinned, "For a few thousand years anyway."

"Look, I've already got a boss, and he's self employed," Shego said defiantly.

"Oh so you work for him?" the woman's purple eyes turned to Shego curiously. "Is that all?" she asked with a grin.

She flicked her fingers and Drakken's cloths fell to the floor, with a small blue piglet squealing, tangled in the pile of clothing. With another flick, the piglet floated toward her, "awe, he's adorable…" The witch smiled deviously at Shego. "Unless you want him to remain Piggily Wiggly, and eventually my barbeque pork sandwich, I think you'll accept servitude to me…"

Shego stared at the piglet that was her boss, before slouching in defeat, "Ok, fine, you got it… but… can I at least get your name?"

"Of course, my dear," the woman smiled. "My name's Circe. And I think this is the beginning of a wonderful partnership!"

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry for taking so long to update this… and as an apology for the long wait, here's a sneak peek at my upcoming fic series: KPX

Enjoy the chapter and enjoy the preview and don't forget to review!

"_The mark of a true hero, is one who, though only receives spite and scorn, risks their lives for others if for no other reason than it's the right thing to do." _

-Unknown

_And so even though we face the difficulties of today and tomorrow, I still have a dream. It is a dream deeply rooted in the American dream._

_I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: _

_"We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal."_

_I have a dream that one day on the red hills of Georgia, the sons of former slaves and the sons of former slave owners will be able to sit down together at the table of brotherhood._

_I have a dream that one day even the state of Mississippi, a state sweltering with the heat of injustice, sweltering with the heat of oppression, will be transformed into an oasis of freedom and justice._

_I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin but by the content of their character._

_I have a __**dream**__ today!_

-Dr. Martin Luther King Jr.

"KP," Kim looked up from the bench in the locker room to see Ron standing there in his new uniform. "It's time to go."

Kim nodded and looked down at her own black and yellow uniform before she slid her mask over her face, to protect not only herself but her parents and brothers. "Let's do this…" she said getting up and walking out with Ron.

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today_

In a small suburb in Maine, a teenage girl looked out the kitchen window to see police cars and black SUVs marked MRD pull up into her family's driveway.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" She asked as her mother and father came up behind her just as the front door was kicked open.

Meanwhile, a hundred miles away, a black jet rocketed toward the scene. Inside the stealth jet Kim sat in the cockpit, pushing the throttle before glancing to the young man in a similar uniform but with a ruby quartz visor beside her. He nodded and looked back at the rest of the team. "Hang on," He said as Kim hit the afterburner.

_I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

"LET HER GO!" The girl's mother screamed as armed guards pulled her toward an armored truck while pushing her parents toward the squad cars.

"MOM! DADDY!!!" The girl screamed as the government agents manhandled her.

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
_

They were just about to shove her into the back of the truck, when a finger tapped one of their shoulders. "Excuse me?" a guard looked back to see Kim placing her whole palm on his back. "You're not taking her," Kim smiled before lifting him by her open palm, before tossing him across the lawn.

_Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

"Cyclops!" Kim called out, and her friend with the visor hit a switch that opened the visor on the other guard, releasing a beam of concussion energy right into his chest.

"Good throw, Guardian," Cyclops said to the redhead, before calling out: "PUSH UM BACK, TEAM!"

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die  
_

In a matching uniform, a man with long white wings flew overhead with Ron in his hands. "Target in sight, Angel," Ron smirked as he looked down at the police.

"Roger that, Animal," Angel smiled, "Bombs away!"

Ron rolled along the ground as he hit right in the middle of the mob of cops. He flipped to his feet and lashed out in a fury of punches and kicks, extending a long, blond pensile tail from the small of his back that wrapped around the arm of an approaching cop behind him and threw him to the ground. "Reinforcements on the way, team…" He said as he dropped to all fours and looked in the distance with narrowed eyes, a moment later every loose dog in the neighborhood rushed the cops.

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?_

One cop tried to get into his car and escape, only to find the wheels frozen to the ground. "Where you think you're going?" A young man apparently made of ice smiled through the window.

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me_

The cop looked forward only to see a pair of massive bare feet slam through the window. The Beast smiled at his friend. "Excellent distraction, Ice Man!"

"Any time, Beast," Ice Man salute.

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die  
_

"RON!" Kim called out, and the two lifelong friends jumped back to back. "You ok?"

"Yup, you?" Ron grinned, and she smiled and nodded. "Let's finish this."

The two turned and rushed the remaining cops, effortlessly jumping and dodging gun fire. Kim placed her palm to a squad car, and threw it before them, creating the planned distraction. The cops never even saw the two teens jumping the car and laying taking them down with a volley of punches and kicks.

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

With the police and MRD either unconscious or running, the team regrouped and turned to the family. "Get what you can carry and run. This is a safe haven you can go to." Cyclops said, handing the father a card with the address to Xavier's School for Gifted Young People. "You'll find friends there," he said as the black jet slowly lowered toward them with a gang plank lowering on the bottom with another redheaded girl in uniform standing by in the jet.

"Wait, we don't even know who you are…" The daughter said softly as the group climbed on board. Kim and the others glanced back to them.

Kim smiled and proudly stated…

"We're the X-Men."

_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

"Do you honestly think your band of children will be able to stop the future, Charles?" Eric asked, with a sarcastic smile.

"They won't have to, Old Friend," Charles said, glancing back, "Because they are the future."

**KPX: The First Class… The Mutant Age has BEGUN…**


End file.
